Nuveo Jutsu
by DarkLux
Summary: Sasuke y sakura cambian de cuerpo gracias a que NAruto siendo Naruto arruino un Nuevo Jutsu....ke pasara ahora? los mal summary pero lean porfavor
1. Chapter 1

**El** **Equipo 7 estaba entrenando en el bosque cuando Kakashi les dice que les mostara un nuevo jutsu:**

-¡GENIAL,GENIAL,DE QUE SE TRATA!- grito Naruto

-Ya Basta Naruto -Se quejo Sakura- Kakashi-sensei ¿cual es ese Jutsu?????

-Se llama Gensheji No Jutsu (se lo invento Ruben) y sirve para cambiar de cuerpo con una persona de tu elección- dijo Kakashi- Naruto parate aquí- Dijo kakashi señalando un Tronco delante de el- Gensheji No Jutsu-

-WOW- fue lo unico que pudo decir naruto cuando se encontro asi mismo en el cuerpo de su sensei

-Y asi es como Funciona- dijo kakashi en el cuerpo de naruto- Y luego hizo un movimiento de manos volviendo asi a su cuerpo,ante la mirada sorprendida de sus otros dos alumnos

-INCREIBLE, QUIERO HACERLO DE NUEVO- Grito nuevamente Naruto

-Muy bien entonces trata de cambier de cuerpo con Sakura mientras yo "leo esta libro"- dijo Kakashi llendo hacia un árbol y quedando automaticamente dormido

-MUY BIEN, SAKURA-CHAN PREPARATE-Grito (otra vez) Naruto, hizo algunos movimientos con las manos y grito- GENSHEJI NO JUTSU

**En ese momento sasuke y sakura calleron desmallados**

**Naruto comenzo a sacudir el cuerpo de sakura, despertandola**

-Sakura-chan ¿¿¿estas bien???- dijo Naruto preocupado

-¿sakura?, de ke hablas dobe, yo soy Sasuke

-¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Acotacotaciones:

_**Sasuke: **_**Sakura en el cuerpo de Sasuke**

_**Sakura**_**: Sasuke en el cuerpo de Sakura**

En el capitulo anterior:

-Sakura?, de que hablas dobe, yo soy sasuke

-QUE!!!

Ahora a la historia:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-QUE!!!! DE QUE HABLAS!!!!!!

-Que estas ciego???- dijo _**Sasuke(en el cuerpo de sakura) **_enojado

**EN ESE MOMENTO **_**SASUKE **_**DESPERTO,NARUTO SE ACERCO PREOCUPADO**

**-sasuke???-pregunto Naruto**

**-Prque me dices asi baka-dijo **_**sasuke **_**enojado**

**SAKURA MIRO HACIA EL FRENTE…Y PUES…SE VIO ASI MISMA(OSEA SU CUERPO)**

**-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-**_**Sasuke**_** cae desmayado**

**KAKASHI SE DESPIERTA CON EL GRITO DE **_**SASUKE**_

**-SASUKE!!!!!!- grito Kakashi, mientras corria hacia **_**Sasuke**_** para despertarlo**

**KAKASHI SACUDIO EL CUERPO DE SASUKE HACIENDO QUE ABRIERA LANTAMENTE LOS OJOS**

**-Estas bien Sasuke????- pregunto Kakashi preocupado**

**-¿Sasuke? Pregunto confundida Sakura (en el cuerpo de Sasuke) mirandose de arriba abajo, preguntandose porque Naruto y Kakashi la habian dicho "Sasuke"**

**SAKURA (EN EL CUERPO DE SASUKE) ESTABA A PUNTO DE GRITAR CUANDO SASUKE (EN EL CUERPO DE SAKURA) LE TAPA LA BOCA**

**-Callate, no me pongas en ridiculo- dijo **_**Sakura**_

**-Que sucede aquí???- pregunto Kakashi confundido por la actitud de sus **

**alumnos**

**-¡PASE LO QUE PASE NO FUE MI CULPA!!!!-Grito Naruto, mientras **_**Sakura **_**y**_** Sasuke **_**lo miraban amenazadoramente**

**-Naruto trataste de hacer el Jutsu ¿cierto?**

**-ehhhh**

**-¿y los cambiaste a ellos?**

**-si**

**-LO SABIA FUISTE TU DOBE- grito **_**Sakura**_** enojada, mientras lo golpeaba**

**-CALLATE,BAKA!!- grito Naruto,regresandole el golpe**

**-CALLENSE TODOS,TNEGO QUE DECIR ALGO-grito **_**Sasuke**_

**TODOS SE CALLARON Y VOLTARON A VERLO**

**-Tengo que ir al baño- dijo **_**Sasuke**_** avergonzado**

**-QUE!!!! Gritaron los 3( Kakashi,naruto y **_**Sakura**_**) al unisono**

**-------------------------------------------**

**Continuara…...si quieren **


	3. Chapter 3

**Acotaciones:**

**_Sasuke:_** **Sakura en el cuerpo de Sasuke**

**_Sakura:_ ** **el cuerpo Sasuke**** en **de **Sakura**

_**bla****bla:**_**acciones**

_**bla****bla**_**Interrupciones**** del autor**

**Capitulo anterior:**

**-Tengo que ir al baño- dijo _Sasuke _** **avergonzado**

**-****QUÉ !!!****- gritaron los 3 (****kakashi****,Naruto**** y Sakura****) al unísono**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ahora a la historia:**

**-E-es e-en s-serio****- Pregunto tartamudeando ****Kakashi**

**_Sasuke_****asintió **

**-Y ahora qué ****hacemos´ttebayo****- pregunto ****Naruto**** algo apenado por ****_Sakura_**** y ****_Sasuke_**** que en ese momento no podían estar más rojos**

**-****Sakura****… tendrás que entrar- dijo ****Kakashi**** recuperando su actitud de siempre**

**-QUÉ****- gritaron ****_Sakura_**** y ****_Sasuke_**** completamente apenados**

**5 minutos después(De los cuales 3 se ****usron**** para arrastrar a _Sasuke_** ** hasta el baño) _Sasuke_** ** salió del baño…completamente ****palido**

**-Estas bien****- preguntó ****Kakashi**

**-……..-**

**-****Sakura****-Chan???- preguntó ****Naruto**

**-ESO ES LO MÁS HORRIBLE QUE HE HECHO EN TODOA MI VIDA****- grito _Sasuke_**

**2 minutos después, cuando ****Sakura**** se calmo un poco:**

**-ERES UN BAKA NARUTO!!!!- grito _Sasuke_**** (bien quizás no se calmo), y comenzó a perseguirlo seguido de _Sakura_**

**-oigan, cálmense- dijo completamente calmado ****Kakashi**

**Todos lo ignoraron y ****suigieron**** persiguiendo a ****Naruto**** mientras el Huía despavorido**

**-CALMENSE- grito ****Kakashi**** perdiendo la paciencia**

**Todos se detuvieron**

**-Tienen que calmarse y decidir como saldremos de este bosque sin que nadie sospeche nada- Dijo ****Kakashi**

**-Tiene Razón- dijo ****Naruto**** (así es ****Naruto**** lo dijo), pero que vamos a hacer**

**-Tal vez, podríamos hacernos pasar por el otro, es decir yo actuare como ****Sakura**** y ****Sakura**** tendrá que actuar como yo- dijo _Sakura_**

**-Eso me parece bien; ****Naruto**** tu ****tendras**** que buscar un ****Jutsu**** que los devuelva a sus cuerpos- Dijo ****Kakashi**** como si eso fuera cosa de todos los días**

**-QUE****- gritaron ****Naruto**** y _Sasuke_**

**-NO PUEDE HACER ****ESO ,**** NOS PUEDE DEJAR PEOR DE LO QUE YA ESTAMOS!!!!!!!!!!- siguió gritando _Sasuke_**** completamente desesperado**

**-Me escucharon, ****Naruto**** Busca el ****jutsu****, ustedes dos traten de actuar como el otro- ****órdeno****Kakashi**

**-****Hai ****Kakashi-Sensei****- dijeron los tres alumnos,****desanimados y se fueron a la casa que les correspondía irse…tratando de no ser vistos**

**Al día siguiente**

**_Sasuke_**** iba caminando tratando de ignorar a todas las chicas que lo(a) venían siguiendo, cuando de pronto de la nada apareció Lee gritando:**

**-SAS****UKE, TE RETO A UN COMBATE POR LA FLOR**** DE LA JUVENTUD_-_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Continuara…si quieren**


	4. Chapter 4

**Acotaciones:**

_**S**__**asuke**__**Sakura**** en el cuerpo de ****Sasuke**_

_**Sakura**__**Sasuke**** en el cuerpo de ****Sakura**_

**bla****bla****: acciones**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

**Sasuke**** iba caminando tratando de ignorar a ****tdas**** las chicas que lo iban siguiendo cuando de pronto apareció Lee gritando:**

**-SASUKE, TE RETO A UN COMBATE POR EL ESPIRITU DE LA JUVENTUD-**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ahora a la historia:**

**-N-no creo que sea una buena idea- dijo ****sasuke**

**-¿Y porque no ****Uchiha****¿****es**** que tienes miedo?- dijo Lee burlándose**

**-para entonces ya se había juntado una multitud entre ellos estaban ****Sakura**** y ****Naruto**

**Lee tomó el cuello de la camisa de ****Sasuke****Naruto**** se metió ****entre los dos**** y después:**

**-Lee tengo que decirte algo****- dijo ****Naruto**

**-¿qué pasa ****Naruto****?- Pregunto Lee**

**-****Etto****… ****Gai-Sensei**** dice que ya no eres su alumno favorito- dijo ****Naruto**** dudando un poco**

**-QUE****- Gritó Lee enojado- ENTONCES QUIEN ES????!!!!- seguía gritando Lee subiendo cada vez más la voz**

**-****Etto****… ****Gaara****- dijo ****Naruto**** diciendo el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente- si ****Gaara**

**-PERO SI EL NISIQUIERA ES ALUMNO SUYO- gritó Lee apunto de explotar, mientras se iba a buscar a Gas- ****Sensei**

**Sakura**** se llevó a sus compañeros lo más rápido que pudo**

**-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo ****Sasuke**** suspirando**

**-CERCA****- dijo ****Sakura****, casi gritando- TODO EL MUNDO TE VIO ASUSTADA**

**con**** Lee)**

**Lee no pudo encontrar a ****Gai-sensei**** por ningún lado así que fue a la aldea de la arena y ****¿****quién sabe quizás pueda encontrar ahí a****Gai-sensei**** con su nuevo alumno favorito- pensaba Lee-**

**con**** el trío)**

**Kakashi**** había llegado y estaba viendo a ****Sakura**** y ****Sasuke**** pelear**

**-AHORA TODOS VAN A PENSAR QUE SOY MUY DEVIL, POR NO PELEAR CON ESE PAYASO- gritaba ****Sakura**

**-Suficiente- dijo ****Kakashi**** después de un rato de estar escuchando gritos: al parecer no lo dejaban concentrarse en su "lindo e inocente" libro**

**-Tenemos que decirle a ****Tsunade**** de esto- continuo ****Kakashi**** ante la mirada alarmada de ****Naruto**

**-NO PODEMOS HACER ESO ´TTEBAYO**

**-Y porque no, ****Naruto****, ella podría ayudarnos con este ****problema ,**** bueno algo así- dijo ****Kaskashi**** creyendo que sabía la respuesta a su pregunta**

**-PORQUE ME DIJO QUE SI ME VILVIA A METER EN PROBLEMAS IBA A LAMENTARLO, DATTEBAYO-**** contesto ****Naruto**** poniendo cara de perrito- Y CONOCIENDO A****OBAA-CHAN SEGURAMENTE ES ALGO MUY MALO**

**-ENTONCES PORQUE NOS METISTE EN PROBLEMAS****,BAKA****- gritó ****Sasuke**

**-L-lo siento ****Sakura****-Chan- dijo ****Naruto****, temiendo por su vida**

**-****Naruto****¿por lo menos buscaste el ****jutsu**** que te pedí? –Pregunto ****Kakashi**

**-****Je****,Je**** –Río nerviosamente ****Naruto**** rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza- Pues la verdad no, e-es decir iba a hacerlo p-pero luego me dio hambre y me fui a buscar ****ramen****, y después me…. Eh…. Me encontré con ****Jiraya**** y…eh… me pidió que lo ayudara a "recolectar información"- mintió ****Naruto**

**-NARUTO, ESA ESCUSA FUE PEOR QUE LAS DE KAKASHI-SENSEI- gritó ****Sasuke**** molesto por la patética escusa de ****Naruto**

**-****Hey****- se quejó ****Kakashi****- mis escusas, digo razones no son tan malas **

**-Si lo son- dijo ****Sakura****- y ****Naruto**** más te vale que busques ese ****jutsu**** antes de que yo y ****Sakura**** acabemos con lo que queda de tu patética vida- dijo ****Sakura**** fríamente**

**-M-muy b-bien y-yo buscare e-ese****jutsu**** y- y los devolverá a la normalidad- tartamudeo ****Naruto**** asustado**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Podrá ****Naruto**** encontrar ese ****jutsu****??? Cumplirá ****Sasuke**** su promesa de acabar con la vida de ****Naruto****??? Algún día ****Jiraya**** dejara de ser un pervertido**** Porque sigo preguntando**

**Continuara….si quieren**


End file.
